XMen Legacy: Family
by BlackTalon05
Summary: Before they were legends...
1. Relapse

Todd Mathews gripped the bathroom counter harder then ever. His whole body was screaming in pain. _'It's never been this bad.' _He thought to himself.

A wave a pain surged through his body. He cringed, gritted his teeth and fought the urge to collapse to the floor.

'_Hurry up!' _He screamed in his mind. Urging one of the taken stalls to become vacant.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. His skin was starting to change color; his hair was growing darker and longer. Sweat was pouring from his body. _'Not now!' _ He urged. _'Please!'_

One of the doors finally swung open. A white kid with sandy, blonde hair and baggy jeans walked out.

"Dude! You okay? You don't look so good." The kid spoke as he made eye contact with the boy gripping the counter.

"I'm… FINE!" Todd yelled through grinding teeth. He ran to the stall, pushed the kid out of the way and locked the door behind him.

Slamming his back against the door, Todd reached into his coat pocket. Grabbing the syringe, he took it out, rolled up his sleeves and injected its contents into his flesh.

The drug worked instantaneously. Todd felt a wave of peace wash over him as his body returned to normal. He allowed his body to slide down the door until he was seated on the floor. He took the deep breath and waited for the transformation to be finished.

"You sure your alright dude?" The kid pestered from the other side.

Todd lifted up his hand; peach colored skin stared back at him. "I'm fine… just fine."


	2. Logan

It was early October. The air was turning cool; the trees were turning different shades of red, yellow and orange. And the students of Midway High school were preparing for another day.

Logan didn't know why, but fall was his favorite season. He felt as if something inside him came alive the most during the autumn months. He took a final breathe of the cool, fresh air before walking into the school, a place he referred to as 'chaos.'

And chaos it was.

Students milling around like cattle on the open field. They still had ten minutes until first class would begin, so of course everyone would just stand in the halls in their different clicks and talk.

Logan didn't have a click. He considered himself a loner and preferred to stay that way.

He pushed his way threw the crowds and reached his locker. 12-15-6-1-14. He entered his combination and reached in to grab his books for his first two classes. He also grabbed his Dog Tags, which he had left in there from the previous day.

Putting the tags around his neck, he closed his locker and swung his backpack around his shoulder and that's when he heard it.

A cry for help coming from downs the hall.

He turned his head. Three boys were chasing a girl. Logan recognized them at once. Josh Metcalf and two of his lackeys. He didn't know the girl, but he could guess what she was.

He turned his head back towards the locker and waited for the girl to pass him, a spilt second later Logan stepped out blocking Josh's path.

Josh didn't have time to stop. He ran straight into Logan's chest and fell back on the ground.

"Back off!" Logan demanded.

Josh looked up from the ground to see who had obstructed his way. He got even more pissed when he saw who it was. "Out of my Logan!" He ordered as he picked himself up and tried to move past Logan.

Logan only stepped in his way again. "I said **back off**!" He outstretched his hand below him and formed a fist. Unseen to everyone's eye a small ripple moved across Logan's knuckles like something on the inside was trying to escape.

The two boys faced each other unmoving. Josh's face was filled with anger. Logan's with annoyance.

"Come one Josh. It's not worth it." One of the lackeys finally spoke up.

Josh thought on the comment. He knew that Logan didn't have a reputation for starting fights, but he did have a reputation for ending them.

Finally he leaned forward and whispered into Logan's ear, "Mutant Lover." He said this with disgust. He past Logan's shoulder and spotted the girl he had been chasing watching the event. "This isn't over **FREAK**!" He promised, and then turned and walked away; making sure to cast one more look of disgust toward Logan.

Logan returned the look with a cold, unemotional stare. When the boys and finally disappeared into the crowd, Logan turned to face the girl he had just helped.

"You alright?" He asked. But there was no one there. He quickly looked around and spotted the girl running down the hall. Running straight threw the closed the door to the girl's restroom.

"Weird." He whispered to himself.

"Hey Logan!" A voice called out.

He recognized the voice of Michael James.

"Logan! Come on, we're going to be late for shop."

"Yeah…yeah I'm coming." Logan called back. He glanced one more look at the bathroom door before leaving his locker and walking to class.


	3. Foreign Exchange

Charles Xavier sat in the Vice Principal's office at Midway High. His appointment to get Ororo enrolled into the school was scheduled for 12:30… it was now 1:15.

The bell for second lunch was ringing, and random voices drifted into Xavier's head. Random thoughts of student's worrying about prom, whether he likes her or not, and if they past their Calculus test.

Xavier wasn't one for eavesdropping, but he had already finished the magazine that was sitting on the desk in front of him and was quickly becoming bored.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Xavier." The vice principal entered the room, interrupting Charles' thoughts.

"It's alright, I understand how busy things can get around here."

"Yes. They can get pretty hectic." The principal took his seat behind his desk. "I went to the copy room to make copies of Ororo's final paperwork for you to sign and I got side-tracked by some student's arguing in the hall."

"What about? If I may ask?" Charles had stopped himself from probing the vice principal's mind.

"Mutants." The principal let out a sigh. "More and more kids seem to be discovering their powers at the high school age. Our dropouts have increased double from last year. And we have more and more disturbances in the halls these days." He paused a second.

"Mr. Xavier, I want to say something… but I don't want you to take it the wrong way." The vice principal got up from his seat and stepped over the window behind his desk.

"What's on you mind?" Charles spoke with calmness in his voice.

"I don't consider myself a predigest person, Xavier. I know this would just be considered segregation, but sometimes I wish that there was a school around specifically for young mutants. I wish there was a way of balance the humans and mutants… a way to help keep the violence down." The principal turned from the window to face Charles Xavier. "You understand where I am coming from?"

"I understand perfectly. I have the same thought myself a few times."

"Right. Well, let's get back to business." The vice principal retook his seat and handed a folder to Xavier. "These are some of the final pieces of paper work that have to be signed for Ororo's enrollment to our school through the foreign exchange program. The rest of the papers are for office use only."

"I see." Charles spoke as he flipped threw the papers and started to search his pockets for a pen.

"Oh here." The principal handed Xavier a pen. "We are placing her in sophomore classes. Even though her test scores were pretty high, we feel she will function better as a sophomore to help her get adjusted to American schools."

"I see." Charles finished his final signature and handed the folder back to the vice principal.

"Yes…well, it's all settled then. She can start this Monday. I'll email you her schedule. I just have one question that I am curious about."

"What is it?"

"I understand that you are paying all her fees out of your own pocket?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why? Usually we have a couple people sponsoring exchange students at a time."

Charles smiled. "Let's just say that I have a feeling that Ms. Ororo is a specially gifted individual, and I feel she can best explore her gift here in the States. Now if you don't mind I really must get going."

"Of course. Let me open the door for you." The vice principal got out of his chair and walked over the to door, while Charles backed his wheel chair away from the desk and turned it to face the door.

He began wheeling his chair to the door when a sudden pain surged through his head.

"Arrgh!" Charles yelled as he gripped his head with one of his hands.

_Nooo…leave her alone…mutant freak…join us…hello Xavier…BAM…Join us…NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Physic voices screamed in Xavier's mind. Jumbled images flashed. To much happened at once. Xavier couldn't make since of it all.

_We search for your brothers…Control your anger…Mutant freak…Noooooo…BAM…Fight me…_

The pain was gone as fast as fast as it had started.

"Mr. Xavier? Are you alright?" The vice principal stood holding the door open, staring at the man in the wheel chair, still holding his head.

"What?" Xavier looked up. For a split second his face had a blank look. "Yes… yes I'm fine. But I think something is happening in the Cafeteria."


	4. The Recruit

"Well what are you waiting for? She's by herself, now is the time to ask her?"

"Ask her what? Ask her to cheat on her boyfriend, ask her to go out with a freak?"

"She doesn't know you're a freak."

In fact no one Todd Mathews was a freak, no one except his best friend, Jason Green. The two had been friends for three years before Jason found out about Todd's powers. He was uncomfortable with the information for awhile but learned to live with it. Todd was still Todd, with or without green skin. "Nor does she know about your crush. Which is why you need to go talk to her."

The two were sitting at their usual table near the back of the Cafeteria. It was second lunch.

The girl whom Jason was asking Todd to ask out was Melissa Garcia, one of the most popular girls in school, and one of the most attractive, the exact opposite of Todd.

At five feet, eleven inches and 220 pounds, Todd Matthews was exactly the most handsome guy in school or popular. "She wouldn't go for me."

"Oh come on! It's not like you're a hunchback or something. You're not that bad looking Todd, not matter what you tell yourself."

"It's to much of a drop in social class. Not every one is as popular as you Jason."

Jason was part of the '_It_' crowd no matter how much he wanted to deny it. As one of the leading players and scorers on the school's soccer team it was hard not to be. It was said that only Scott Summers was a better scorer than Jason. "Come on Todd. It's not that bad. All this high school drama stuff is crap. No one cares that much about social status."

"Go tell that to Melissa's boyfriend."

"Alright. I give up!" Jason threw his hands in the air. "There is just no cheering you up"

Melissa Garcia's boy friend was Bryan Long. Not only was he the leading football linebacker, but also one of the biggest anti-mutant supremacists in the school.

It had been a long time since Samuel had been to school. He despised the place. There were to many walls, to many people. He enjoyed the wild, the isolation from society. He loved to hunt, to kill. The smell of fresh dead meat was enough to get him to kill again. Thinking on these things was making him long for a hunt right then.

In a way that is why he was at the school. His new employer had sent to Midtown High to track down a mutant he had been keeping an eye on.

"_I want to recruit him for the special team I'm working on. The same reason I recruited you."_

Samuel's employer had told him everything about this recruit, his name, powers, and class schedule. He knew the specimen was in lunch right now.

"_He sits in the back so it will be easy to spot him. I have sent him a letter explaining what to do. As soon as he spots you he is t get up and walk into one of the food lines. Get in line behind him._

_I'm counting on you're powers of persuasion Samuel. I need him to join the team. If he doesn't join willingly, I trust you find a way to convince him of his mistake." _

Samuel was hoping he would have to use force. He had been given orders not to kill if it came to that. He disliked that order, but at least it left the possibility of breaking a few of the specimen's bones if it came to that.

"So anyways you seem distracted, is something wrong?"

"Uh?" Todd spoke with a distance in his voice.

"I asked if something was wrong?"

"Nothing serious Jason." Todd was still glancing toward the Cafeteria's front entrance as he spoke. He finally saw what he was looking for.

A tall man with long hair entered the Cafeteria. He was wearing worn down blue jeans, several layers of shirts and a trench coat. He was also wearing a Visitor's badge so that no one would stop him. He looked like a homeless person, or even an animal. '_This must be him._' Todd thought to himself. "Excuse me for a minute Jason. I'm going to go get some seconds." He got up and left the table.

"Seconds?" Jason started. "You must not be eating the same food I am."

Todd ignored his friend's comments and got into the line that was serving Mexican Food. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the man heading towards him and enter the same line.

"Don't look at me." He spoke in a deep, scratchy voice. "You got my master's letter."

"Your master?" Todd began to question.

"Yes or No."

"Yeah I got it." Todd sighed. '_Not much of a sport is he._' Todd thought to himself.

"What is your answer?"

"Two tacos please." Todd spoke to the lunch lady. "Thanks." He handed the casher the money and walked out of the line. The animal man was still behind him.

"What is your answer?"

"I'm not interested." Todd spoke as he took a bite out of one of his tacos.

"I'm afraid that's not an acceptable answer." The man placed a hand on Todd's shoulder, stopping him from walking.

Todd could feel sharp fingernails already digging into his flesh. "That's not my problem. Your 'master' offered me the job. I said I'm not interested. This meeting is over." He pulled away from the man. The claws scratched Todd's flesh as he pulled away.

That's when he felt it, a sense of danger. The feeling people have when something bad is about to happen. Todd turned around just in time to see the back of hand slap him around across his face. The blow knocked him down immediately.

That's when the chaos started. A girl that was walking by Todd screamed when he was knocked down, causing all of the girls around her to scream. Soon the entire cafeteria was standing up looking toward the direction of the screams.

A security guard who saw Todd get slapped head toward the tall man who had down it. "Hey." He started. "Just what do you think your doing." He put out a hand to grab the man's shoulder. The guard didn't have a chance.

Samuel grabbed the guard's arm and twisted it, flipping the man over and slamming him to the ground. All who were close by heard the sound of snapping bones.

"STAY BACK IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Samuel screamed as he took out two more guards who tired to approach him.

Everything was chaos. Students were running everywhere trying to get to the exits.

'_Melissa._' It was the run thought running through Todd's mind was it whirled around from the blow. He spotted her, a short ways of in the distance. Staring back.

Samuel noticed her to, as he turned his attention back to the boy lying on the ground it didn't take long for him to figure who he was starting at. "_A bribe._" He thought and started heading towards the girl.

"No!" Todd yelled as he leaped back up and pushed Samuel hard in the side. "Leave he alone!"

"So there is a fight in you after all." Samuel growled. "I was beginning to worry I had already defeated you."

"Todd! YOUR SKIN!" Jason called out from across the Cafeteria.

Todd looked down at his hands. They had already turned a dark brownish green. He could feel the rest of his body changing as well. His skin covered itself with a slimy substance. He could feel his tongue changing shape and size. His body started pumping adrenaline; his mutant strength was taking over.

"I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people." He yelled as he took a fighting stance.

Samuel smiled and moved in for the kill.


	5. Battle Royal

Logan noticed him first.

The face of a man he hadn't seen in years entered the cafeteria, Samuel, or Sabertooth, as many knew him. The face of a man Logan had hoped he would never see again.

"Scott." He tapped the shoulder of the teenager sitting next to him.

"What is it?" The brown haired boy with ruby sunglasses looked up from his plate.

"Trouble." Logan nodded toward that beast like man who had just entered the cafeteria.

Logan watched intently as the animal followed another boy into a food line. He watched them exchange words, and he watched as the animal struck down to boy.

He smelt fear envelope the room immediately. Every student was running for their life as the attacker took out the security guards.

He stood up from his chair and stretched his hands down and formed two fists. He knew he was the only one who had a chance of stopping Sabertooth. He took a step forward only to be stopped by Scott.

"We have to get out of here!" He was trying to speak over the chaos in the room.

"We have to stop him!" Logan returned. He took another step. He looked on as the boy across the room changed skin color. '_He's one of us?_' Logan questioned.

"Logan!" Scott grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "This isn't our fight. My uncle had a meeting with the Vice Principal, we need to find him."

Pulling back was the last thing Logan wanted to do. His instincts were already taken over. But a side of him knew Scott was right. This was the time to reveal his powers in public. It would only cause more panic to arouse. With a final glare at his former enemy, Logan backed down and followed Scott out the cafeteria door.

Todd's head was reeling. He hadn't expected any of this to happen. He had forced his drug to wear off to quickly; pain was surging through his body. All he wanted to do was collapse, but if he collapsed now he would die.

By this time the cafeteria was mostly empty. A few small crowds gathered a ways off to watch the fight. More cops were showing up, Todd new they wouldn't be able to do anything. This was his fight; he had to keep the other mutant away from them.

The man was moving to fast; it was hard to keep up with him. '_What is he_?' Samuel was fighting to keep a step ahead of the animal's blows. '_Samuel… that is what the letter said his name would be._'

"Can't we just talk about this?" Todd asked dodging another close call.

Samuel let out a roar of laughter. "No. My employer does not take 'No' for an answer." He swiped at Todd's chest, tearing only more cloth. "You're surprisingly fast."

"Thanks. I was thinking of trying out for the Track or Gymnastics teams, but I figured they'd frown on the green skin." '_What am I doing? This is not a time to crack jokes._' He ducked under another blow and tried jabbing his fist into Samuel's stomach.

"How cute. He's trying to fight back." Samuel growled to no one in particular. He grabbed Todd's forearm before he could pull away and lifted him up. "Tell me, can toads fly?" He tossed his prey across the room and stalked after him.

'Not quite what I had planned.' Todd thought as he slammed into the floor and skidded a few more feet.

He saw Samuel getting closer and leaped off the floor, turned and ran towards the nearest wall.

"Running away? COWARD!" Samuel called out.

"Ya know tiger," Todd called out. "We _toads_ as you called me, may not be able to fly, but we sure can climb walls." He leapt into the air and landed on the wall, sticking to it he began to climb up.

Samuel hadn't lied when he had called Todd a toad. In fact it was the only way that Todd had ever really been able to explain his powers. His skin was lost between brown and green, his eyes were yellow, and his hair was slightly longer and matted down by a gel like substance. His strength increased in his mutant form; he could leap heights, stick to walls and was more agile then anyone he knew.

Jason had joked about calling him _Frog-Man_ in reference to Spider-Man. But Todd had always preferred to be called just _Toad_.

"Nice little trick worm."

"Why don't you come up here and we can talk things over?" Todd stopped climbing when he reached the point the wall met the ceiling.

"Fair enough." Samuel allowed a grin to form across his face. That's when Todd saw it. What looked like metal was extending over Samuel's already long fingernails, with new metal claws he begin to slowly climb the wall.

"CRAP!" Todd's plans were backfiring left and right; he hadn't expected Samuel to be able to pull a trick like that. 'I'm going to have to jump him.' He thought.

Samuel was picking up speed. Todd waited for him to get halfway up the wall, and then he let go of his hold. He fell straight into his oncoming attacker, knocking him off the wall and sending them both spiraling to the ground.

They hit hard. Samuel's body cushioned Todd's fall, but he still felt the effects.

He rolled off of Samuel and tried to stand up, he's body felt completely shattered. '_I know I broke something._'

He glanced down at his attacker. He was lying in the small cater the impact had caused. "He's down and out."

Applause erupted from the small crowds of students, as several teachers and cops were still trying to escort them out. '_They're probably just happy one of us won_' Todd thought as he looked at them.

He caught sight of _her _in the crowd; Melissa had seen the whole thing. It was the look in her eyes that caught is attention first. It was a look of horror, but it wasn't directed toward him, she was looking past him. He noticed now that the clapping had stopped.

"You're going to regret that Toad!" The deep voice growled behind him.

Todd turned around slowly; he could feel Samuel's breath on his neck. '_I'm dead_.'

Samuel didn't let him finish his turn; he grabbed Todd by the neck and lifted him up, his claws carefully digging into the flesh. "Nobody does that to me and lives!"

"Well there's always a first time!" Todd tried to form a smile but only chocked in pain.

"Not for you!" Samuel's grip tightened… and then ceased.

Todd fell to the ground, landing on his back. Waves of pain like nothing he had experienced rippled through his body. His vision was going blurry.

He saw Samuel's face cease in pain. He threw his hands to his head and fell to his knees; his whole body was shaking. He lifted his head to the sky and let out a roar that blocked out all other noise. Still screaming he managed to get up. His body was spazing; he could barely walk. He stumbled a few steps and then started running. He crashed through the window that connected the cafeteria to the outside world and kept running.

Todd didn't understand it, and he didn't care. His threat was gone. He could finally rest. He felt of new wave of peace sweep over him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him.


	6. Erik

Charles Xavier was sitting in the waiting room at St. Peter's Hospital, waiting for word on the condition of Todd Mathews.

His friend, Principal Kelly was standing near by, staring out the window. It had been awhile since they had spoken. "This is going to be hard to cover up Charles. We haven't had anything this bad since…"

"Erik's senior prank." Charles put the magazine he was reading down. "Yes, I remember."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

"Last time I checked up on him, he was back in Europe."  
"Do you think he could be behind what happened today?" Kelly walked away from the window and sat across from his friend.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"So how did you get rid of that…Sabertooth fellow? That is what Login had called him wasn't it?"

"Some minor Psychic blasts. A little trick I picked up in the war."

The war. The phrase caught Kelly's attention immediately. He cast a glance over his friend.

Dressed in a suit and sitting in his wheel chair, Charles Xavier had been paralyzed for just over a year.

Kelly had heard the story of how it happened several times.

Charles was over in Iraq as a medical consult tint, he had studied medicine in college. His father had always wanted him to be a doctor… it was the family business.

The camp he was in was raided by a small group of rebels. In the mass chaos a stray bullet had hit him in his lower back, causing him to lose the use of his legs.

"So how are you holding up?" Kelly asked.

"I'm doing alright. I'm having the mansion refitted to be more handicapped acceptable. And I have my nephew and the others around for any extra help I might need. How are you?"

"Margaret left me last month. She took Sarah with her. Our court meeting to decide custody is next week."

"I'm sorry to hear that Robert. If there is anything I can do to help…" Charles knew Robert wouldn't accept his help, he held a lot of pride in his life, but he offered it anyway.

"Don't worry about it. Right now it looks as if you have more important issues to deal with. How are you going to handle Mr. Mathews, I doubt he will be willing to go back to school after what happened."

Charles really hadn't given it too much thought. At the moment he was more interested in finding out if Erik was behind the attack and if he was, what he wanted with a small high school mutant.

"It's not like he is under my care. What do you know about him?"

"Not much." Kelly rubbed his hand over his face and leaned back into his chair. "A somewhat average student. His records list his uncle as his guardian. We've already contacted him… sounded like he was drunk."

"Something tells me his uncle doesn't know he is a mutant. I suppose I could offer an invitation to stay at the mansion while he recovers from his wounds. What do you know about the drugs found in his jacket?"

"Well it's not heroine. You'll just have to ask him."

"Excuse me gentlemen." A nurse had entered the room. "You two are here for Todd Mathews?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"The doctor is ready to see you now. Please follow me."

Erik Lensherr was not a patient man. He let Samuel know this as soon as he entered the room. "Your late!"

"There were… complications." Samuel growled.

Erik looked at the wreck that was standing before him… empty handed. "Where is he?" He asked bluntly.

"They have him."

"And why do they have him?" Erik's voice showed his anger.

"He was a persistent fighter. I almost had him…but…"

"But what?"

"Something… in my head stopped me."

'_Charles'_ Erik thought to himself. "Something in your head?"

"That is what I said… SIR!" Samuel spat the last part out.

"You make a terrible liar Mr. Sabertooth."

Samuel didn't have a chance to respond before he felt it. Every limb went stiff. A small humming sound was all that was heard.

"I don't appreciate failure Mr. Sabertooth." Erik outstretched his hand. He had a grip on him now; he knew Samuel couldn't go anywhere or attack, so he decided to have a little fun with him. "I send you on a very simple mission… recruit one, little mutant. If he resisted I told you to fight. Are you going to tell me that this little slim ball was able to defeat you?" He tightened his grip even more, forcing Samuel to spread his hands out, cross style.

"I had him…ugh!"

"Had is the key word in that sentence." Erik lifted Samuel up, slamming him into the ceiling.

Looking up at his captive he added, "As long as that metal remains in your body, you belong to me. And as long as you belong to me, you will carry out my orders to the letter. Do I make myself clear Mr. Sabertooth?"

"Crystal." Samuel growled.

"Very well. You can take a small-undeserved vacation. It seems I will have to handle the rest of this myself." Erik left the room, keeping his grip on Samuel until the door shut behind him.

Samuel fell hard on the floor as soon as the grip was released.

Getting up he snarled at the door. _'Just you wait Erik. As soon as you turn your back at the wrong moment I will strike you down.'_


	7. The Arrival

Todd had never been in a limo before, he had never expected to. But it seemed to make since that a man who lived in a mansion would ride around in a sleek, black limousine.

Charles had offered Todd a place to stay while he recovered from his wounds. The offer seemed genuine, with no strings attached, so he accepted.

It wasn't like he could go home in his condition. First, it would require a home. Second, he doubted his drunken uncle even knew he was missing… or even cared.

They had taken his drugs away. So, for the moment, he was stuck in his green skin. He couldn't risk letting his uncle realize that he was a mutant. Especially since his uncle had just recently joined a local anti-mutant group.

"I wanted to ask you about these?" Charles was out of his wheel chair and sitting comfortably across from Todd. He was holding the four, metal cylinders he had taken from his passenger earlier.

Todd looked at his lost possessions… he wanted them back. "They're suppressants."

"Suppressants?" Charles asked. He could have just probed Todd's mind, but they still had a while on the drive to the mansion and he hated uncomfortable silences.

"Yeah. I did some volunteer testing at a lab facility run by a Dr. McCoy. A Hank McCoy… I believe that was his first name."

"Yes, I have heard of him before." Charles had more than heard of him. Hank McCoy was in several of his classes in college.

"He's one of the leaders in the 'Mutant Suppressant' movement among scientists." Todd continued. "He developed this drug that was suppose to suppress you mutant powers and make you more human. He needed volunteers… so I did.

The drug worked wonders. For the first time, in a long time, I was normal.

At first the drug worked for 24 hrs. I would juice up each morning before going to school."

"At first?" Charles questioned.

"My body started adapting or something. The effect wouldn't last as long. It would take bigger and bigger dosages for it to even start working.

And then one day, when I returned to the lab to get my weekly supply, McCoy told me the project was over. The results had been disappointing.

He had always said that all this was just research, but… I think he had a more personal reason. He seemed to upset when the project failed."

"If the project is over, why do you still have these?" Charles held the cylinders up again.

"I wasn't prepared to just give up being normal. I found a way to break in the lab and steal some of the drugs he had kept locked up.

I was going to make another run next week, but it's kind of pointless now. I can't go back to school or my friends now." Todd slouched down in his seat and glanced out the window. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes, that's it." Charles spoke with excitement in his voice and a smile on his lips.

The mansion was late 19th century design, two stories, and covered about 22 thousand square feet and rested on 12 acres of land.

It was the biggest thing Todd had ever seen.

There was a boy standing by the curb, with a wheel chair next to him, waiting for the limo to pull up. He looked 18, had slightly long, ruffed up hair, and had side burns growing on his face that were barely in the school dress code.

Todd recognized him from the halls at school, and his English class. _'Logan?'_ He thought. _'He's a mutant?'_

The limo pulled up to the drive way and Logan opened the door next to Xavier. "Need a hand Professor?" He chimed in.

"If you had asked me that a year ago the answered would have been no." Charles grabbed Logan's hand and was helped into the wheel chair. "Logan, this is Todd Matthews. I believe you know him from school. He will be staying with us for a while."

"Whatever you say Xavier." Logan watched as Todd crawled out of the limo. It was a pathetic sight to him. The kid had an arm in a sling, bandages around his torso and walked with a limp.

"Please so him up to his room Logan."

"Sure thing. This way Sir." Acting like a butler he preformed a slight bow and stretched his arm out toward the mansion.

The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful then the outside. Todd's eyes had never been so big in awe. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and expensive looking furniture resting in all the side rooms the pair passed along the way.

It was the grand staircase that caught Todd's attention the most. It had pearl, white, marble steps and bronze arm rails on the side.

"The far left hallway belongs to the girls. And the far right hallway is ours." Logan spoke as the two reached the top of the stairs. "The professor doesn't believe in coed bunking."

"The Professor?" Todd questioned. "Why do you call Xavier that?"

"I don't really know." Logan answered. "It just seems to fit. The guy studied medicine and a bunch of other stuff in college. He's the smartest guy I know."

"He's the smartest guy we all know." A girl's voice interrupted. "Hello Todd."

"Hello… Jean." Todd barley managed to get out.

Jean smiled. "It's nice to have you staying with us." She smiled again and walked off down the steps. Todd's eyes followed.

"Easy boy." Logan teased. "She's taken."

"Logan… why do you guys stay here anyway?" It had been the question plaguing Todd's mind since the offer at the hospital.

"Different reasons. You room is down here." Logan started walking off. Todd followed.

"Charles is Scott's uncle. He was given custody when Scott's parents died in a plane crash. Ororo is an exchange student from Africa. The Professor says she has unique powers."

"Ororo?"

"You'll see you at dinner. She seems to stay out back in the garden a lot." He continued on. "Jean's parents are ashamed off her and practically disowned her. The professor is offering her shelter and teaching her to manage her powers. He's teaching all of us to manage our powers."

"And you?"

"I'm cursed."

"What?"

Logan laughed. "Nothing. I have amnesia over certain events in my past. When I ran into the Professor in Northern Canada he said he would try to help me recover my memories if I promised to go to school, help around the mansion, and stay out of trouble."

"How does he plan to do that?"

"He has mind reading powers Todd… didn't he tell you?"

"No… No he left that part out."

"Here's your room." The two stopped at the fourth door down in the far right hallway.

Charles was heading his way to his office. He had a visitor.

He wasn't expecting anyone today, but he had felt his presence on the journey from the hospital.

It was someone he knew would show up sooner or later. He had hoped it would always be later. Much later.

He reached the door to his office, opened it and rolled in.

There was a man standing behind Xavier's desk and looking out the large window over looking the garden. He was dressed in blue khakis and a read sweater.

"Hello Charles. Long time no see." The man smiled as he turned around to face his old mentor.

"Hello Erik."


	8. The Meeting

"Hello Charles. Long time no see." Erik smiled as he turned around to face his old mentor.

"Hello Erik." Charles returned coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?" Erik asked walking around Xavier's desk.

"Everyone else wouldn't. But you usually do." Charles wheeled his chair the rest of the way into the room and stopped when he was behind his desk. "What sick ploy are you working on this time?"

Erik looked shocked. "Charles, I'm hurt that you would ask such a question. Besides, haven't you read my mind by now?"

"I thought we could have a normal conversation." Charles still had a stern look on his face; he wanted this meeting to end as quickly as possible. "How was Europe?" He asked.

"Quite pleasant. Met some old friends. Collected some debts. Mind if I sit down?"

"Please don't." Charles answered. "Now what do you want?"

"The same thing you do Charles… Toad." Erik took one of the seats in front of the desk anyway. "We're in the same business Charles. We both want to look after mutants who have lost their way." He smiled slightly. "I see you have started up quite a collection here already. No doubt you've become a father figure to them, like you tried with me."

"And succeeded."

"Yes." Erik's smile disappeared. "There was a time when I did look up to you." He paused; his face seemed to lose focus for a moment before he regained composure.

"I want Toad."

"From what I hear, he refused you offer."

"A slight mistake on his part." His breath was getting heavy; his forehead was starting to sweat.

Charles had slowly started to probe Erik's mind. "A mistake you deem to remedy?"

"You peaking around up there Charles?" Erik asked, wiping some sweat from his eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"Answers." Charles spoke softly. He eyes looked more focused than before, like they were staring through Erik's soul.

"Answers?" Erik asked. "Answers to wha…" He stopped. He felt Charles' presence in his mind. He knew what he wanted.

"You're creating an army." Charles stated.

"Trying to." Magneto felt Charles slip out of his mind.

"Why?"

"So mankind can finally be put in its place." Erik spat. "And mutants can rise up as the next dominant species on this planet."

Charles breathed a heavy sigh. "You've finally given up all hope."

"I've never had any to give up Charles. The minute they took my parents from me, the minute they made me a lab rat… an outcast, my hatred for man was fueled." Erik practically leaped out of his chair; his voice was filled with anger.

"And now, you want that same hatred to run through Todd and any other mutants you may come across." Charles' stern look returned. "Create an army of mutants. Declare war on the human race. And how many lives of mutants are you willing to sacrifice in this fight. How many mutants are you willing to use as pawns in your personal revenge game?"

"HE IS AN OUTCAST!" Erik slammed his fist down on the desk. "You know it Charles. You've had to sense it inside him by now. The minute he fought in the cafeteria his life was ruined. He can never go back to his friends or whatever family he has left."

"He can learn to adapt Erik. Learn to embrace his powers."

"Yes, embrace his powers to destroy mankind." Erik paused. He regained control of his anger and sat back in his seat. "Or are you still hoping for peace? Hoping that man will come to his senses and embrace mutants as equals. How many years are you willing to wait? How many years of slavery and wars must we suffer before we reach any level of equality? No… we cannot afford to wait any longer. We must strike at mankind while they are still weak and un-expecting of any danger." Erik stood back up and walked back to the window. Charles was sitting still and silent. Erik knew his words had affected him. "You know what lies ahead of him Charles. Everything he has known and loved has been taking away from him. The darkness in his heart will grow. It will begin to fuel a fire in his heart."

"There is still hope that he won't stumble down that path."

"But he will Charles." Erik turned and kneeled down beside his old mentor. "I know what he is to you. What they all are. A second chance. You failed with me. And now you feel you can learn from your mistakes and raise them up to be nice, human loving mutants. Always hoping for peace… but never willing to fight for it." He leaned in closer to Charles' ear. "I can bring you the hope you want. I ask for only one thing in return. Don't get in my way."

"I can't promise that."

"Then we have a long hard road ahead of us Charles." Erik stood back up. "A road I hope we both live to see the end of, whatever it may be." He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. "Good day Charles. It was good to see you again." He opened the door and stopped again. "I'll let my self out." He left the room and quickly exited the mansion.

Charles sat still in his office. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew Erik was telling the truth. He had felt the anger already building up in Todd. Anger at humanity, and anger at himself for the mutant he was.

Charles knew he would have to act fast if he had any hope of saving Todd from the same fall into darkness he had seen happen to Erik.


	9. Scott

Scott woke up in a sweat. It had been the same nightmare, the same memory that had been plaguing him for two years.

He put his hands to his face; his sleeping glasses were still in place. He closed his eyes, took of his sleeping pair and grabbed his ruby sunglasses on the nightstand beside him.

He got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen for a drink.

Todd was already in the kitchen when Scott arrived. He was finishing off a carton of ice cream he had found toward the back of the freezer, his dark green skin blending in with the darkness. "Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" He asked.

"I guess not." Scott answered grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't fall asleep. After years of sleeping with a run down mattress on the floor, you can't get use to a regular bed."

"Was it really that bad for you?"

"At least my uncle was kind enough to give me a mattress. It's about all he ever gave me."

"How long have you.." Scott began.

"Birth. You?"

"Two years." Scott sat across from Todd. "I was living with my parents in Northern Virginia. I had been getting headaches for weeks. Then during a school soccer match I got hit with the biggest ever. I thought I was having a stroke or something. I stumbled and fell on my back. My eyes shot open and this energy beam shot out. It hurt like hell. I was screaming, the crowd was screaming. My parents ran from there seats to me. My dad told me to close my eyes. When I did the beam went away. I didn't dare open them again.

They took me from hospital to hospital trying to figure out what was wrong. The best advice they got was to wrap a bandage around my head to keep my eyes from opening.

Finally my mother told my dad to take me to her brother…the professor. After studying me, talking to me, and reading my mind he finally came up with these." Scott pointed to his glasses. They keep the beam enclosed and allow me to see.

After the accident my parents moved up here with my uncle so they could start over. The locals in Virginia didn't take well to mutants. That's about it."

"Wow. A lot better then my story. Maybe I should start telling people I'm a government experiment gone wrong." Todd tried to smile at his little joke but nothing came.

Scott smiled at the quip out of politeness. "Good night Todd." He got up and started walking back to his room.

"You know Scott." Todd spoke. Scott stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Those mutant suppressants I have. They could help with your eyes."

Scott turned back around. "And what would that accomplish."

"You could see normally again."

"And what is normal Todd?" Todd didn't answer. Scott continued, "Normal is in the eye of the beholder Todd. I'll stick with the way I am. Besides…" He smiled again. "Chicks dig the glasses." He laughed slightly and walked back to his room.

Todd sat there looking into the half empty carton. "Who am I kidding?" He asked himself. "I'm the least normal person here. Everyone one else can pass as normal people. I have to walk in the shadows. I don't belong here… I don't belong anywhere."

He made up his mind then and there. He would steal his few remaining suppressants back from Xavier. Sneak out during the next afternoon. And get on with his life.


	10. Complications

It was a Wednesday morning and the residents of The Mansion (which it had been christened by the young teenagers as a joke for lack of a better name) were gathering on the front lawn, getting ready for school. Not all the residents though. Only Scott, Jean and Ororo were on the front lawn. Charles had stated that it would be better for Todd to not return due to the circumstances. And Logan had told the others that he had a surprise for them.

"I don't like this." Scott said. "Any surprise that Logan cooks up can not be a good thing."

"Come on Scott." Jean spoke. "Logan isn't has bad as you think." She paused and cracked a smile. "Even though he has managed to pull off a number of successful pranks on you." Both Jean and Ororo giggled. Ororo, even being at The Mansion for only a month now, had been around long enough to witness several of Logan's pranks.

The group heard a roaring in the distance. They looked toward the sound and saw Logan approaching the mansion, riding a motorcycle.

Scott watched in disbelief as Logan rode up the long drive way and stopped in front of the students. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"A motorcycle." Logan answered taking off his helmet.

"And just how could you afford a motorcycle?"

"Scott, this may be hard for you to believe but I do have life outside this place that I do remember. Let's just say I pulled in a few favors."

"I'm sure you did." Scott wasn't convinced. "So how many people did you have to kill?"

"Seven." Logan smiled; Scott wouldn't be surprised if he had. "Oh come on Scott, you know you want to ride." Logan grabbed the extra, passenger helmet and offered it to Scott.

"I'll drive, Thanks though." Scott began to walk off slowly.

"Jean?" Logan asked.

"I think I'll ride in the car with Scott." She headed off to her boyfriend.

"Ororo?" Logan casually asked the next person in line.

Ororo cast a glance toward the two that were walking off, but quickly agreed to the lift. "Yeah sure… why not?"

"Well at least one of you knows how to have fun!" Logan called out to the other two as he gave the passenger helmet to Ororo and she climbed on the back behind him. "Hold on tight babe." He told her as he revved the engine and took off. Being sure to give it an extra rev as he past Scott.

"Immature." Scott whispered.

"You know Scott." Jean began. "It wouldn't hurt you to at least try to have a little fun every now and then." She grabbed his hand and they walked the rest of the way to the car.

Todd had watched the event transpire from a window on the second floor. He had been at the mansion for just over a month while his wounds healed and he was still itching to get out.

Today was the day. He had planned everything out. He knew Xavier put his few remaining suppressants in a locked drawer in his room. He would just sink in the room when Charles wasn't looking, grab the drugs and get back to the school to say good-bye to the few friends he truly had before heading out into the sun set.

He knew Charles was in his office holding some important phone conference with some random person that Todd cared nothing for.

The Mansion had been fitted with an elevator so Xavier's room was on the second floors with everybody else. Todd walked down the center hallway of the three major hallways. There where only a few doors. Todd walked down to the door that was towards the middle of the hallway. He turned the knob. He didn't know if the door would be unlocked or not… luckily it was and the door creaked open.

Todd entered the room and gaped at the size.

The room was the biggest bedroom in the house and one of the biggest rooms. The bed at the head of the room was lat 19th century design, the same as the rest of the house. And on the walls hung mass portraits of famous War Generals from different wars and eras. General Washington and Patton were just two of the many.

The room had been modernized somewhat with a big screen television a few feet from the bed.

Most of the room was still empty.

Todd spotted the nightstand by the bed and headed towards it. Todd didn't have the key to the drawer, but he tried it anyway. It was locked. He tried again, pulling harder. Nothing.

"Where's that mutant strength your suppose to have?" He asked himself. "Pull!"

He pulled hard, and with a sound of the lock breaking the drawer slid open.

It was empty except for the four cylinders of the drug. "This was a little easy." He said as he grabbed the cases and put them back in his coats pocket, and turned to leave.

"Todd? What a surprise." Todd had turned around to see Xavier just entering the room.

"Uh… yeah… I just felt like exploring the parts of this place I haven't seen yet. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something… I'll go ahead and get out." Todd walked past Charles and through the doorway.

"Todd." Charles called. "I know what you're planning."

Todd froze stiff. "You do?"

"Yes. I've seen it on your face since you arrived. I know that you plan to leave as soon as you have fully recovered. I just wanted to say that you're welcome to stay even longer if you want."

Todd breathed a slight sigh of relief. "That's very kind of you Professor. This place has been the home I never had, but… I don't feel I belong here. To much bad karma you know?"

"If you ever change you mind. You know where we are."

"Don't worry Charley, I've still got a week or so left here." Todd lied. "I could change my mind.

Jason Green sat across from Bryan Long, Melissa Garcia and a few others that were on the soccer team. It had been over a month from the fight in the cafeteria, but it was still the main topic of discussion among the students. And oddly enough the story had never made the news.

Jason hadn't seen Todd since he was hauled into an ambulance and he was beginning to worry about what had happened to him.

"So when do you think the freak is coming back?" Bryan asked taking a bit out of a pizza.

"Huh?" Jason questioned.

"Your friend. The freak. When do you think he is coming back?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him. And why do you care about it?"

"I don't. I'm just curious. I'd probably kick his ass if he ever showed up again any way."

"Or try to."

"What?" Bryan asked.

"You heard me Bry. Todd kicked the living crap out of the lion dude. He could fricken kick yours to."

"Why are you sticking up for that creep?"

"Because he is my friend. And that's what friends do. Stick up for each other." Jason paused, he noticed that his voice was raising and people were starting to look at him. "Not that you would know anything about friends." He quickly added and walked off from the table.

Melissa didn't know why but she got up and followed him. "Hey… wait up." She spoke.

"Why do even go out with that creep?" Jason asked.

"So now he's the creep?" She asked.

"Mutants are humans Melissa. So what if they have special powers or deformed skin. Why must man fear everything that they do not understand?"

"I don't know." She spoke.

"You deserve better then the way he treats you."

"I deserve you?" She asked.

"No. But I could name a few guys." Jason began walking again, she followed.

"I visited him in the hospital Jason. Todd was my friend to?"

"He was?" He asked.

"I admit I didn't know that well, but I knew who he was. When I saw that creature man walking toward me I was scared… just like everyone else. He stopped him. He told him to leave us… leave me alone. I know Bryan is a jerk, and now I know he's a coward. Bryan was running away with everyone else. Todd was able to stand up to something he didn't know… something that could've cost him his life. He changed my view on him that day."

"How was he?" Jason asked. "I didn't get a chance to visit him."

"Beaten up. Wrapped in bandages. I didn't stay wrong. Principle Kelly and some bald guy in a wheel chair were there visiting him as well." There was a few seconds of silence between the two friends. "Do you think he will come back?"

"I don't know Melissa… I really don't know."

Todd Mathews was on the roof of Midway High school. Preparing to crawl through air ducts and find a way into the school.

He had done it before on days he had missed the bus and arrived late. He had always kept a few extra hall passes in his jacket. He would sneak into one of the bathrooms and emerge holding a hall pass, and then just make up some excuse to the teacher.

He looked through the vent below him to make sure no one was in the bathroom below. It was clear.

He popped open the vent and dropped into the stall beneath him. He closed the vent and stood with his back to the door, making sure it was locked. He grabbed one of the remaining suppressants in his pocket and took it out. "You shouldn't be doing this." He told himself. "They deserve a good bye."

He stuck the needle into his skin and pushed the contents into his flesh. He surged in pain. It had been over a month since his last injection, he knew this was going to be bad.

His hair grew shorter and dried as the wetness subsided. His skin started to grow pale peach colored. His tongue shrinked. His strength subsided. He grew more human,

When the process was complete he took a breath and stepped out of the stalls. Josh Metcalf and his two lackeys were standing by the sink.

Josh spotted him first. "Well… look who it is. Mutant boy."

"Josh." Todd growled and tried to walk past him.

Josh stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To class."

"I don't think so Toady. That is what the other one called you wasn't it?" He laughed.

"I don't have time for this."

"Really? I thought you would have plenty of time for this. Seeing as how you've been scarce lately."

"Wow, must really hurt then to find out you're wrong."

"No as much as you're going to be hurting." Josh signaled to his two lackeys.

"What you're going to try to hurt me?" Todd was trying to call their bluff. He knew that so soon after an injection his body couldn't handle a transformation back to its mutant state.

"You see Toady. We don't like you kind around here. And it looks like we're going to have to teach you a lesson so you know never to come back."

The three pounced on him. Landing punches all over his body. Todd tried to shove them away, but his body was still weak. They pushed him into a stall and he fell down.

"Pick him up!" Josh ordered. His lackeys obeyed and held onto Todd tightly. "You know…" Josh started, putting his hand into his pocket. "They should really install metal detectors in this school." He pulled out a small object and flipped it open. A small knife emerged from the handle. "Don't you think?" He asked, and then plunged the knife into Todd's stomach. He took it out and plunged it in again. Todd collapsed as Josh's lackeys let him go.

The three boys left the bathroom, laughing as they went.

Todd cried in pain. He couldn't breath. _"Professor!"_ His mind called out. _"Charles….help…"_ Todd's mind continued calling as everything went black.


	11. Lessons Learned

Samuel sat around the round poker table with four others, smoking a cigar and enjoying the game. It had been a while since he had last had some free time to himself. Erik had always liked to keep him busy. In a way he was glad he had screwed up on the recruiting missing.

He had won three rounds and was about to win his fourth when his cell phone rang. "Hello." He growled.

"You vacation is over. Pack your bags." The voice crackled from the other end and hanged up.

"Shit." He growled again. "I'm going to have to fold gentlemen… business."

"Dat a real shame." The voice of another player spoke up. "Remy was looking forward to clean you out."

"Maybe next time." Samuel spoke as he got up from the table, grabbed his winnings and exited the building.

Charles managed to receive Todd's message. He had been keeping tabs on the mutant since he had left the mansion.

Charles had contacted both Scott and Logan through telepathy and had told them to get Todd out of the school unnoticed.

It was harder done then said. The school was in the middle of third lunch.

Logan had taken his jacket and bike helmet and placed them on the injured mutant. They walked out of the school to the limo waiting for them outside. They had gotten some strange looks, but no one stopped them; Charles was busy distracting the security guards' minds from inside the limo.

Charles couldn't risk going to the hospital again. They had been weary about taking a mutant patient the first time. He would have to mend Todd's wounds himself.

Todd's whole body ached, again, as he awoke in his bed back at the mansion.

"You luck continues to hold out." A voice spoke from across the room.

Todd blinked his eyes a few times, waiting for his vision to fully to return. He saw a man sitting in a chair by the doorway. He looked relatively young, had blonde hair that was combed back and was dressed in a red sweater with blue khakis. "Who are you?" Todd asked.

"A friend." The man got up and walked to the edge of the bed. "My name is Erik Lensherr. But you may know me as Magneto."

"Magneto?" Todd questioned the name. Searching his memory for a reference. "Oh… right. You're the guy that sent me that letter. Something about a mutant strike force."

"Training force, yes. I'm creating a group of mutants strictly committed to fighting for mutant supremacy."

"Really? How many you got?"

"Currently just two. Myself and my associate whom you met in the cafeteria. But you are just one of many prospects."

"Your associate is the reason I am here in the first place."

"Yes. Yes, I am sorry about that. I did tell him to avoid violence." Erik lied. "He has been dealt with accordingly. You need not worry about an outburst like that again."

"Well there is a lot I don't need to worry about seeing has how I already said I wasn't interested."

"In light of the circumstances I was hoping you had changed your mind."

"You think I'm going to change my mind because a couple of jerks acted me in the bathroom?"

"No, I think your going to change your mind because of couple of jerks tried to kill you in the bathroom."

"Do delusions of grandeur mean anything to you?" Todd asked. "It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have gone back there. I could have visited Jason at his house instead of trying to sneak back into school."

"I can see Charles has already started to plague your mind with false hopes." Erik brought the chair by to door closer to the bed and sat down in it. "How can you lie there and say that those wounds are your fault? How can you just let those fucks go on with their lives with no repercussions?"

"I never said I wouldn't get them back. I just said that I should have been more careful."

"Ah, so you're not as good hearted as you are trying to appear to be."

"You trying to imply stuff I'm not saying." Todd was getting frustrated. His wounds were hurting more from the talking, and he had already decided he didn't like this guy, whoever he was. "I'm not going to kill the guys… just scare them a little bit."

"That would take some time. Seeing as how you're all wrapped up. And do you think that Xavier will let you out of his site so easily next time."

"Maybe it's better this way. I really don't know if I could control myself."

"COME ON!" Erik almost yelled as he jumped up from his chair. "Stop changing your mind. Mutants will never have a place in this world unless they stay strong to there beliefs and take action." He paused, regaining control over his emotions. "Do you or do you not want to see them pay?"

"I… don't." Todd sighed.

"I see. Then it is already to late for you."

"What?"

"You have been locked up in here for to long. You have spent too much time trying to be human. You have grown weak, just as everyone in this house has grown weak." He paused again, letting his words settle into Todd's ears. He knew he fully had his attention now. "I could take care of it for you." He whispered. "Just say the word."

"Are you crazy?" Todd asked.

"Just think it over…" Erik began.

"I don't know how you got in here." Todd stated. "But I think it's time you left."

Erik looked into the other mutant's eyes. He knew he had accomplished what he had come to do. "Fair enough." He spoke softly. "But I find it hard to believe that anyone one has that much forgiveness in their heart. Especially when they have the chance for revenge." He turned to leave.

"Wait." The voice stopped him as he reached the doorway.

Josh Metcalf and his lackeys were exiting the connivance store, already drinking the beer they had bought with their fake ids.

They entered the alleyway that was the short cut back to Josh's house. They had planned a night of X-box Live, drinking and partying while his parent's were gone for the weekend. They didn't expect that their plans were about to change.

Samuel was hiding behind one of the dumpsters in the alley; he emerged from its side when he heard them approach.

"Out of our way." Josh ordered not even stopping.

"How do you plan to make me?" Samuel asked.

Josh laughed as he looked back to his lackeys. "It's just one of those weeks isn't boys?" He turned back around and tried to plunge his fist into Samuel's stomach.

Samuel was expecting an attack; he grabbed Josh's wrist and twisted it back, shattering the bones.

Josh screamed in pain. Samuel gripped his neck with his other hand and lifted him into the air. "What are you doing?" Josh was panicking.

Samuel snarled his teeth in a growl.

"Mutant?" Josh asked, terror in his voice.

"I don't like your kind around here." Samuel growled the familiar words back towards Josh and the others. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Josh screamed again as the grip on his throat tightened. With one swift motion Samuel snapped it and let the lip body fall to the ground.

The two lackeys, who were previously frozen by confusion, quickly turned and started to run away. Samuel chased after them and quickly over came them.

The bodies of the three teenagers were found later the next day buried in one of the dumpsters, maimed to shreds.


End file.
